Protecting
by MYcakes
Summary: Ninjas equal agents in my book. When guarding a princess and dragons, knights, and samurai's fail its always best to have a ninja in your pocket for backup. For sleeping warrior week!


A/N I'm not creative enough to think of something with being an agent but ninja's are the equivalent of agents in China right? OTZ. This is for sleeping warrior week but I'm only going to be doing some of tumblr prompts like I can't do harry potter because I never read the book just watched the movie. Enjoy!

_Phillip is too trusting,_ Mulan thought, watching from the shadows as the young dashing knight let the ox-eyed man with a scroll in. He was her best friend but honestly she worried for him constantly and made sure to always have his back. The man dressed in hunting furs bowed kindly and entered the passage leading to the princesses room. It was night time, the smell of scented spring candles swirling in the palace, and all the other guards were celebrating for the new year; a perfect time to assassinate or who knows, perhaps he was being genuine about bringing Aurora a message. Better safe than dead so Mulan crept silently behind him more quiet than a cat and deadlier than a tiger.

Phillip's father, the king, had placed her friend Phillip on guard duty as a show of good will and humility but Mulan poked at Phillip that he was bred to sit comfily on a throne with hundreds of velvet pillows and a heavy golden crown on top of his head. He retaliated by said she was bred to breed more earning him a cut cheek. Her emperor requested her to quietly watch from the background and act in case anything happened. Many of her people held a grudge against Phillip's kingdom for burning their land and slaughtering their kin.

Her emperor was right to be concerned because once he stopped in front of her room where two guards stood posted, his arms shifted becoming spears and pierced them like fish. They landed softly in a heap, blood pooling around them and Mulan let the shadows drink her entering Aurora's room but not before seeing him peel of his face. It was to say the least revolting but Mulan was used to out of the blue things and she had a strong stomach fortunately.

_'A magical creature. Good thing Phillip didn't face it_'

There was only one candle far hidden in a corner but it was enough to tell Aurora had her back to her and was sound asleep.

The assassin slid the door open, his eyes(?) trying to focus but he located Aurora quickly enough. He shut the door not noticing the fully dark clothed person beside him. His arms began to bubble again and a growl was rumbling in its throat but Mulan was behind him in an instant, most powerful sword in the land at hand. One push and the sword sliced into his neck under his chin above his collarbone. She drew back and he hissed before his body fell limp with a thud. Aurora shifted, getting up with one hand and staring at the dark trying to find the source of the noise. The princess beckoned her and Mulan was unable to resist. On her knees Mulan allowed Aurora to pull her mask off.

"I couldn't tell if it was you because of the dark." Aurora whispered, and Mulan bit her lip thinking how adorably cute Aurora looked squinting.

"That's the point of the outfits design princess." Mulan said getting up and looking back at the body. "I'm sorry for disturbing your slumber with the commotion." Startling blue eyes rolled.

"I can't believe you let him get that close. Phillip yes but you! Getting sloppy Mulan?"

"As if, and you're lucky I'm here to look after you." In a flash a dagger was pressed to her throat and Aurora breathing on her cheek. Mulan couldn't help but a smile of amusement to appear and she tried not to gulp.

"Please! I was awake, I could have taken care of him." She said haughtily. She smiled, moving the knife away from Mulan's throat and under her pillow.

"I'll have someone dispose of the body, set up new guards and tell Phillip not to let anymore people in."

"I didn't know you were guarding me."

"Neither does Phillip." She was about to leave but Aurora grabbed the back of Mulan's head and pulled her down for a kiss. Aurora should really not be distracting her when Mulan was supposed to be focused on protecing her, not kissing. The kiss however, was soft and urgent and Mulan welcomed it, trying not to deepen it.

"Thank you for being here. Even if I could have protected myself." Mulan smiled and tasted Aurora's lips once more before vanishing into the shadows.

A/N, Hope you liked it! Sorry for any errors I might have missed. I wished I was good at self editing and coming up with titles.


End file.
